


The Feathers and the Fleeing Sun

by Zebooboo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Collection of cleaned up microfics from twitter prompts for Osiris/Saint-14.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 66





	1. sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - sweet

Saint is silent at his side, as they sit beneath the Sundial. The sun never sets on Mercury, only dims.

And when Saint doesn't disappear in the waning light, Osiris reaches over their forgotten, impromptu, picnic and pulls Saint closer. The exo's lips are sweeter than the tea.


	2. bird watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - bird watching

It was a guilty, private pleasure that Saint indulged in, sitting just outside of the Sundial, watching Osiris work. It eased a knot of tension in him, with his eyes running over the man, drinking him in. Even that ridiculous headgear. 

Saint smiled and stepped inside.


	3. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - note

When Osiris finally walked up to the Pigeon, Saint felt out of place even as he crushed him in a hug. His bird was here, he could touch him, talk to him, see him again! But he was ashamed, believing Osiris would've only left a note and nothing else. Love does strange things.


	4. lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - lock

Osiris' heart dropped when he found the Grey Pigeon locked up, Saint nowhere to be found. He'd naively thought that, no matter what, Saint would be there when he finally went to the Tower. 

'I should've known better', he turns to leave and Saint is standing there, smiling softly.


	5. freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - freeze

Osiris went to Saint's resting ground once, long after it was discovered. He'd dared to brush his lips on Saint's cold cheek and he'd cried. Now Saint holds him close whenever he can but he can still feel the memory of the creeping cold on his lips. 

He still cries.


	6. twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - twist

Osiris’ robes flare out when Saint twists him around and his smile brightens.

He dips him down slowly, fits their mouths together for a quick kiss and then pulls Osiris back up.

Saint laughs at the dusting of pink on the warlock’s face and holds him close, swaying slowly.


	7. feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - feather

Osiris’ feathered cowl tickles Saint’s cheek as they lay on the floor of the Grey Pigeon, tangled together, mumbling quietly, clothes and armor strewn everywhere

Saint traces the lines he doesn’t remember on his partner’s face, kisses the grooves they make. Osiris indulges him. 


	8. handful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - handful

It wasn’t easy to get Osiris in the Tower. Less so with Crimson Days in full swing.

But Saint has squirelled him away, high on top of the Walls with blankets and a packed picnic basket and Osiris grumbles but stays. He smiles.

Saint holds his hands in his and doesn’t let go.


	9. lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - lullaby

Saint used to listen to people singing. To hide fear, apprehension. And much later because they could do it without the fear. 

Osiris used to not care for singing. But now whenever he deigns to visit, Saint hums songs best as he can and Osiris will listen. It makes Saint happier.


	10. double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - double

If Shaxx thinks he'll get them out of the arena, he's got another thing coming. Osiris' face throbs, bruises dot his torso and his knuckles are bleeding enough to paint Saint anew. 

And painted and dinged and scorched he attacks again and again. Until they remember who they were.


	11. too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - too much

Saint keels and kneels down, his hand at his side trying to keep the coolant in him. Osiris kicks him again, flames covering his leg. It scorches him, disorients him. Gepetto asks him to stop. He just gets up to catch the next blow. 

He'll keep taking it until he can no more.


	12. center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - center

They circle around each other, measuring, waiting. All their armor discarded on the side. Saint lunges at him first, careens in a cannonball. Osiris sidesteps, kicks him in the back. The titan stops, twists around and grabs his ankle. 

He falls and Saint is on him instantly. Good.


	13. chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14- chill

Cold Void traces up his sides and Osiris shivers. Saint presses him mouth to his sternum, hands holding his hips gently. Thumbs circle around the bone of his hips and Osiris takes Saint's face in his hands to tilt it up for a kiss. 

He drinks in the Void from Saint's lips.


	14. selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - selfishness

Saint sets down the open letter, 'Yours, in time.' He snorts. 

"I knew you were selfish, Osiris, but not like this." He gets up, paces, simmers in his exasperation. 

"Mine...one day, you will say those words with your lips, brother." He chuckles, "Idiot, making me selfish too."


	15. quench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - quench

Osiris steps out on scorching sands and his legs can't hold him. The journey to the edge was impossibly draining. He starts swaying, until firm hands hold him, carefully, tenderly and he lets go. Can he have this? Just for a moment. 

"Rest, my bird. Until your strength returns."


	16. doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - doubt

He stretches his self out, thin and threadbare and too much and he finds NOTHING. No way to return, no way change it, no way to SAVE him. Osiris wants to scream, pour his rage into every Vex he finds and then pour himself as well. 

His resolve cracks. Will he ever get him back? 


	17. more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - more

Osiris goes to Saint once, after the Corridors had collapsed. The man had feared he'd be a Reflection and he didn't blame him. Now the memory of Saint's hands and lips and body pressing against him haunt him, out here in the heliopause. 

Osiris wants what he can't have. Yet.


	18. yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - yours

Osiris hardly catches his breath from being squeezed before Saint smashes their lips together. He starts, chuckles and holds Saint's cheeks as he returns the kiss. It's slow and chaste and it fills a hole in his chest. 

The message is clear and a sob breaks out, 'Yours, finally.'


	19. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - jealous

"One would think you like your saviour more than your fellow Guardians." 

Saint looks up incredulously. "Of course I do. Would you not love the one who gave you hope when there was none?" 

Osiris sniffs and walks away. Saint pulls him back. "And you give me hope every other day."


	20. breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - breath

Saint rests a hand on Osiris' chest, feels it rise and fall under his palm. He counts the breaths, every heartbeat strong under the ribcage. He's here, he's real, they both are. No more running. No more hiding. 

He rests his head on Osiris' shoulder and goes back to sleep.


	21. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o14 - promise

Osiris lingers on the gangway of the Pigeon. Saint still sleeps on the bunk, broad chest rising and falling slowly. 

The Warlock returns to his side, presses a kiss to his brow until Saint stirs. Osiris holds his hand tight, feels a returning squeeze. 

He leaves, but not for long.


	22. exposed

Osiris unclasps Saint's helmet, pulling it off slowly. He expects to see Sain't plates scuffed but they seem to glint in the sparse light. He fits a hand over the metal cheekbone. 

An armored hand covers his own and Saint turns his head to press his mouth to his palm.


	23. tears

Saint holds Osiris close, even when the trembling stops and the sniffing gets faint. He can wash the shirt later, this cannot be fixed later. Things got put off for 'later' one too many times. He rubs soothing circles on the man's back and his hands relax their hold on his shirt.


	24. sleep

Saint pressed his chest to Osiris' back, wrapped an arm around his waist. He counted each breath and heartbeat, pressed his mouth to Osiris' neck, trailed kisses over his shoulder. The quiet, the peace, the closeness. 

Oh, how he'd missed this all these years.


	25. speechless

The sounds Osiris made as Saint thurst his cock down his throat are delightful. Wet and whimpering, with hands trying to hold on to Saint's hips.

He took Osiris' cheek in hand, brushing a tear away and Osiris looks up with hazy eyes. "No more words today my burning bird."


	26. surrender

Osiris muffles a sob when Saint picks him up, ties his wrists, his legs, trails fingers down his sides and murmuring in his ear. He wants to cry, wants to scream his grief and pour out every scrap of love he ever had for Saint. 

And when the tears roll, Saint knows he let go.


	27. eyes

Saint can feel their gaze from around the room, pining him to the bed as sure as the hands roaming over his chest. Osiris' Reflections watch as he unravels, loses his mind and his self to the touch, the searing kisses Osiris presses to his mouth.


	28. vulnerable

"Saint, Saint please uh ugh-" Saint shushes him, presses their lips together while his hips keep thrusting into him. Osiris feels exhausted, sweaty, covered in his own come and lube and very lightheaded. His cock twitches weakly as he crests a peak again, Saint only chuckles.


	29. control

"Sit, no squirming." Osiris bites down a groan but stays still, Saint's cock in his hole, thumbs circling his hipbones. Saint sits back, no thrusting, no roaming hands. Just keeps Osiris pressed against his chest and enjoys the small sounds Osiris makes. "Louder, my bird."


	30. bubble

Osiris clutches at Saint's shoulders, hips jerking to the rhythm of the hand working their cocks. He hears Saint mumble sweetly in his ear and he turns, presses kisses to Saint's cheek, his mouth deeply. They come, not hurriedly or urgently, with comfort like a bubble of warmth around them.


	31. tongue

Osiris swirls his tongue over the head of Saint's cock, laps at the shaft, listens to Saint choke on whines and moans. He drags his fingers over the soft tissue under Saint's cock, slipping a teasing finger in his hole. When Saint's hand on his neck tenses, he swallows him whole.


	32. home

The Lighthouse is bright and warm and Saint hates it. Because it's empty and he is alone. Still, he waits there for the fleeting moments when he can hear Osiris, when he can dare to reach out and touch him. With his arms around Osiris, Saint feels at home.


	33. please

The first rays of sunlight stream into the small bedroom. Saint watches it creep slowly across the room, tangling his legs with Osiris' when the warlock starts stirring. He kisses Osiris' shoulder, tightens his arm around him when he tries to rise. "Stay for the day, please."


	34. treat

"I'm not here for long." Saint hums and lets his hands trail down Osiris's front. The Warlock makes a choked sound when Saint dips his fingers under his robes. "Then I will treat myself to you. If you will let me." Osiris melts against him. "I wouldn't dream of refusing."


	35. yawn

Osiris' jaw cracks open, eyes filling with stinging tears, and the documents blur in front of him. He starts at the blanket that falls on his shoulders, but not at the cheek that presses to his temple gently. "Come rest, all will wait for you tomorrow." Saint calls and he goes.


	36. popcorn

"And this...is?" Saint peers at the carton with the fluffy, white puffs then back at Osiris' unenthusiastic face. "I believe they call it pop corn." They settle into the cushions, Osiris more against Saint than not, and picks one. "This can't possibly 'pop'." Saint chuckles.


	37. acute

There's a very acute pain that never leaves. It stabs between Osiris' ribs every time he lays eyes on Saint. 

Because he left and Saint chased after him and it only led to his death. All Osiris' fault. And it cannot be forgiven, no matter how many chances he steals from the Vex.


	38. offer

Osiris' visits are sporadic. He comes with darker circles under his eyes each time. Saint worries and offer his arms to hold him. 

Maybe he can hide him away from the world, keep him close. But he knows he can't keep him, so they part with a promise to wait and a promise to return.


	39. myth

"They will write stories about you. Write more stories about you." Saint hums into Osiris' collarbone, too content to reply. 

"Your legend grows, from Six Fronts, to the Gap, Kellbreaker, centuries in the Infinite Forest and..." Saint covers his mouth with his, "Now I rest."


	40. flutter

Osiris soars above, Dawnblade shining brightly and Saint can do little more than stare. The fire in the Warlock's eyes make his heart stutter in its beat. 

And when the wings flutter weakly and he starts falling, Saint leaps up to catch him. He will always be there to catch him.


	41. noodles

"Are you sure this is our order?" Osiris squints at the package delivered to their door. 

Saint peers inside the bags and then at the coupon he'd used for the purchase. "Well, it was a gift, I didn't want to waste it!" Osiris huffs to hide a smile and grabs plates.


	42. home

Saint curls against Osiris' back, pressing his face in the sleeping man's neck. He feels his entire body relax, unwinding all at once when his hands settle over a trim waist and warmth cocoons them in their bed. Sleep comes easy for once, when all he's been wanting is back home.


	43. triumphant

Osiris delights in visiting Saint at the Lighthouse, though he'd never admit it. The man's enthusiasm is infectious as he bellows encouragement at the competitors of the Trials. It sparks satisfaction, to see him so alive. He never fails to make Osiris feel _triumphant_.


	44. spice

Saint numbs his taste sensors well before walking in the kitchen. Even the scent overpowers his smelling momentarily. Osiris chuckles at his scrunched expression before he numbs those sensors too "Must you always make food so strong?" Osiris smirks. "It's simply spices Saint."


	45. lick

Saint groans when Osiris drags his tongue over the swell of his shaft, swirls it over the head of his cock. He fights to not squeeze his hand around Osiris' neck, pull him in until the man chokes, until he begs. Instead he runs a thumb over the man's racing pulse and sits back.


	46. finally

The kiss should be simple, if only because Saint never bothered with any of those 'mods' that'd started appearing. Osiris' enthusiasm makes sure it's anything but. He feels like the man is trying to devour him, soul, boy and all. Osiris breaks for air with a smirk, "Finally."


End file.
